


Strange Bedfellows

by lee_likes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Adam is tired, Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Thanos is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_likes/pseuds/lee_likes
Summary: War makes strange bedfellows.So does peace.
Relationships: Thanos/Adam Warlock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Strange Bedfellows

Adam was used to the gauntlet by now. The power that surged through him felt like it had always been there, his whole body felt alive and connected to the universe. It was intoxicating. Exhilarating. So why he was here, on this far out nameless planet, he wasn’t sure. He had been here once before, few months after he acquired the gauntlet, seeking for advice.

Advice hat hadn’t been to his liking.

The field of corn was slowly swaying in the wind as he landed in the middle of it and trailing his hand behind himself he felt the leaves and stalks tickle his fingers. The ground was uneven below his feet and he could feel the scorching heat emanating from it.

Outside the cornfield was a simple cabin that seemed out of place. It was grey steel, starkly contrasting the natural surroundings, Adam walked to the stairs leading to the cabin and sat down. 

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the birds singing.

”It is not often you find a god on your doorstep,” Thanos’ voice was rough and familiar. 

Adam didn’t answer but just hummed in reply. There was a moment of silence between them.

”You know you have to relinquish the gauntlet eventually,” Thanos stated, walking next to Adam and sitting down.

”No.” Adam answered, ”I don’t think I do.”

”Godhood is not meant for the likes of us, the powers that be won’t allow you to keep it.” 

”They have no say in the matter. I am even above them,” deep in his heart he knew Thanos was right but the power felt so natural to him, like he was meant for it. It made him feel calm. It made him feel alive. So why did he feel so tired?

Adam let out a long, worn out sigh. 

”How do you give up something so grand? So empowering? I can do anything I want, anything at all. There is no one above me and below me everything I control. How do you give up something like that?”

”If it’s any consolation you won’t remember it. That feeling of grandeur will fade and eventually it will feel like nothing but a dream. You won’t miss it,” Thanos turned his gaze away. ”I don’t.”

Adam burrowed his brow, ”We are nothing alike.”

Thanos stood up from where he was sitting and turned to go back inside. ”You’re free to stay, but don’t mistake my hospitality for kindness.”

”You always say that, no matter how differently this conversation goes in different timelines.”

”Then why come here if you know what i’m going to say?” Thanos asked, turning back to him.

When Adam didn’t answer, Thanos turned around and walked inside.

It was late noon and the sun was starting to set. Adam stayed on the porch to look at the corn gently waving in the wind and to listen to the birds sing their last songs of the day. He stayed until the sun had disappeared below the horizon and when everything had gone quiet he stood up and walked inside the cabin as well. 

The room he entered had a high ceiling and the walls were the same steely grey as the outside of the cabin. It was scarcely furnished and only had one table and a chair on the side and along the walls were rows of computers and screens. Thanos was nowhere to be seen.

In the middle of the room was a hole in the floor with a staircase leading down into the ground. Adam carefully descended the stairs and found himself in a huge room. There were large screens everywhere and the room was filled with machines and equipment Adam didn’t know the use of. Thanos was standing in front of one of the huge screens, quietly looking at the readings on it and making notes. He didn’t acknowledge Adam. 

He walked around the room and came to a singular chair next to a huge screen, it was big and comfortable looking with arm rests and padding. Adam pulled up his cloak and sat on it. His feet didn’t reach the floor but it was as comfortable as it looked and Adam wrapped himself tightly in his cloak and rested his head on the backrest. The hum of the equipment in the room was very soothing and it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

***

When Adam woke up the room was empty. The computers were still on but Thanos was nowhere to be found. He unwrapped himself from his cloak and stood up carefully, still a bit drowsy from sleep. He ascended the long stairs and emerged from the cabin to see it was night outside, the sky was dark and cloudless and the only thing he could hear was the insects chirping. For a moment he wished he could stay. Reluctantly he pushed off the ground and into the universe, with all the powers in the world, he still envied Thanos.

***

This continued for a few times, Adam would find solace on Thanos’s planet and sleep in his chair while Thanos worked, sometimes they talked but most of the times they just spent in silence together, listening to the computers hum. This time, so far, had not been any different. Adam spent a moment on the corn field, feeling the cool evening breeze and listening to the birds sing before he headed inside. He found the now familiar chair and sat down, wrapping his cloak around him and closing his eyes, ready to let sleep overtake him.

”I have a bed too you know,” Thanos sounded grumpy. Adam opened his eyes to find Thanos looming over him, annoyed look on his face. Adam just raised his eyebrows.

”Come,” Thanos said simply and started walking towards the back wall where, behind one of the big machines, was a door. Thanos opened it and stood to the side waiting for Adam to react. Slowly he rose from the chair and walked to the door, taking a curious peek inside.

The room was small and sparsely furnished, there was one king sized bed on the back wall, a small nightstand next to it and a tall closet, there were no windows and the walls were bare. It was so very like Thanos.

Adam nodded at Thanos who turned to get back to his computers and now empty chair and left him alone in the room. Adam let out a tired sigh and approached the bed, he didn’t bother to get under the covers, he just lay on top of them and wrapped his cloak around himself, disappearing inside it. He fell asleep instantly.

***

When he woke up he was confused about where he was for a moment. The room was dark and the only light was the one coming in from the open door. Adam turned his head to the small nightstand to find the gauntlet resting on it, all infinity gems in place, sitting peacefully like it wasn’t one of the most powerful objects in the universe. Adam reached for it and fitted it to his hand, feeling the hum of power spread through him. It felt warm and welcoming.

The computer room was empty and Adam walked through it to the stairs and out of the cabin, into the sunshine. He lifted his hand up to his forehead to block out the light and saw Thanos on the field, collecting the ripe corn into a vat. He was wearing simple boots and the green tunic that showed copious amounts of purple thigh. Not that Adam was looking.

”Do you really not miss it?” Adam asked when Thanos returned to the cabin with a full vat.

”Like I’ve told you, you cannot miss something you can’t remember,” Thanos said placing the vat down on the porch and sitting down on the steps, next to where Adam was standing.

”And have you found happiness in the soil, Thanos of Titan?” Adam asked, he tried not to sound bitter but wasn’t sure if he managed. Thanos was quiet for a moment.

“I didn’t find happiness in the gauntlet,” he said eventually, giving Adam a calculating look.

Adam knew he wouldn’t get more out of Thanos so he padded down the stairs and took off without a word, leaving Thanos behind to continue his uneventful day.

***

When Adam returned again it was night. The way to Thanos’s bedroom was familiar to him and he didn’t need light to see. When he reached it he was caught off guard, the door was open and in the dim light that shone from the massive screens he could see Thanos laying in there, back to the door. Adam just stood in the door way, not sure what he should do. 

Moments passed and when he finally turned to walk away he heard Thanos speak.

”Leave or come in, I do not care which so as long as you stop hovering.”

Adam turned to look at the dark figure on the bed but wasn’t sure what he should do, he was about to leave again when Thanos moved over to make more room for him.

Adam felt the exhaustion down to his bones and let his shoulders sag when he walked to the bed and carefully placed himself on it, as far away from Thanos as he could. He lay awake for a moment, listening to Thanos’s even breathing mix with the hum of the machines and slowly fell asleep.

***

When morning came he was not surprised to find Thanos gone. The gauntlet was again resting on the nightstand and Adam found his cloak had been stripped and that he was lying underneath the covers.

He did not come across Thanos as he left the planet again, feeling at least slightly rested.

***

Adam found he had never known calm like he did in this small bedroom. His visits had become more and more frequent and it had slowly become his refuge, an escape where no one would know to look, much less dare enter.

It was the quiet Adam enjoyed the most. It was a safe place from the chaos and disorder that seemed to follow him wherever he wandered, it was as if the moment he broke the atmosphere was the moment the universe stopped existing. There was only peace.

And Thanos.

Despite the peace, his thoughts were still racing through his head as he closed his eyes and tried to will his brain to quiet, something that usually came easily to him here, but which was now eluding his grasp.

Turning to his side he faced the massive purple back next to him. The lines and the contours had grown familiar to him by now, the small scars and imperfections that marred the thick, rough skin had been etched to his memory like the endless constellations of the night sky. They had shared the bed multiple times by now and even from a distance the warmth that radiated from Thanos felt heavenly. They were so close.

Yet never once had they touched.

Adam moved slightly forward, closing the gap between them, enough to almost touch Thanos's back. He raised his hand and stretched his long, thin fingers, hovering them over Thanos's skin and letting the slight glow of his golden skin illuminate the vast expense of purple in front of him. He can't say what went through his head exactly, what spurred on that small action that set foot a big, though gradual, change. Maybe it was a fixed point in time, something that was always meant to happen.

Adam pressed his palm lightly on Thanos's back.

There was a still moment when Adam held his breath while he felt every single muscle tense under his touch, waiting for what would happen next. After a moment of silence he decided this might have been a mistake and was ready to withdraw his hand, but before he could do that he felt Thanos relax under his palm. Adam let out the breath he was holding.

Slowly he moved his hand in slow circles, outlining the muscles with his fingertips, marveling on the power that was lurking under the surface, the planet sundering might contained in that flesh, ready to be summoned at a moment's whim of lost temper.

Moving his palm to rest heavily between Thanos's shoulder blades he stopped there and closed his eyes. He held it there for a moment before drawing himself closer, closing the small gap between them as he drew his arms to his chest and leaned forward to place his forehead against Thanos's back.

He finally fell asleep, head clear of worry.

***

The talk with eternity and the living tribunal had gone just as well as you could have expected. Which is to say not well at all. Adam knew what he had to do and he at least found some pleasure in the fact that he was the one who got to decide the guardians for the gems. Gamora had been the obvious choice for the time gem, she wasn’t called the most dangerous woman in the galaxy for nothing. The power stone would be safe in Drax’s hands and he knew Pip would make good use of the space stone. Moondragon had been a wild card but he knew with the restrictions he set in place she would prove to be a formidable opponent. Naturally Adam himself would keep the soul stone so that left only the reality gem. Some would have cried out in objection to whom he had decided on to be the gem’s guardian but Adam cared very little. He knew out of all the gems this one would be the most well protected.

He approached that small planet again, reveling in the familiarity of it. No matter his inner turmoil that small planet stayed the same, quiet, remote, safe. This time he stayed out and sat down on the cabin stairs just like the second time he had come here.

He didn’t have to wait long for Thanos to emerge from the cabin. He stepped down a few stairs and sat down next to Adam, quietly looking him up and down.

”I see you’ve talked with the living tribunal,” Thanos said, nodding at the soul stone that was now adorning Adam’s forehead.

”Yes,” Adam said tersely and turned to look at the gauntlet before removing the last gem. ”I am giving the stones to Gamora, Drax, Moondragon and Pip to guard.”

”Which leaves one,” Thanos said, not taking his eyes away from the gauntlet.

”Yes,” Adam said simply and removed the small yellow stone, raising it up to the light. It gleamed in the sun, looking so innocuous for something that contained so much power. If Thanos was surprised when Adam handed it towards him he didn’t show it, but he didn’t reach out for the gem either.

”And you have given this enough thought?”

”Yes,” Adam answered, not moving his hand.

”And you would feel comfortable trusting the gem to one who just recently tried to use its power to usurp the mantle of godhood?”

”Yes,” Adam answered again simply. Thanos let out a grin.

”I bet eternity didn’t feel the same way.”

”I didn’t bother telling him,” Adam said and gave out a small smile to the sky.

Thanos reached out and took the small gem from Adam, holding it carefully between his thumb and index finger before enclosing it in his fist.

”You are a fool, Adam warlock.”

Adam didn’t reply.

***

Adam’s visits to Thanos grew even more frequent after he relinquished the power. He was kept busy with the event of the attack against the high evolutionary and the man beast stealing the infinity stones and the more happened in his life the more he found himself drawn to Thanos’s bed. He welcomed the darkness but the encompassing silence tonight was unsettling. After so many nights spent on Monster Isle he had gotten used to the ambience of the jungle and its inhabitants. The island never settled and the buzz of the night effectively lulled him to sleep after a long day of the bickering the members of the Watch were prone to.

He had chosen them in his infinite wisdom while he still held the gauntlet and even though he trusted and cared for all of them, they were a volatile bunch and none of them were used to working as a group. They still had a long way to go as team work went and now without the reassurance of the gauntlet and its ability to perceive the future, Adam felt unsure for the first time in a long while. 

He was laying on his back, naked under the covers, resting one hand on his forehead and staring at the ceiling. Thanos was sleeping next to him on his back with one arm under his head, expression peaceful and his chest rising and falling slowly with his breathing.

Adam still remembered vividly the first time he had set foot on Thanos's ship, The Sanctuary, the dread of Magus and the recent battle against his troops hanging over his head and the suspicion against the Titan's motives growing, yet still ready to welcome any aid he could get. He could still see the grin ghosting on that stony face and hear the deep, rough voice.

“Would you believe i’m doing all this out of the goodness of my heart?”

Adam had almost snorted at that. It did not take a wise man to sense the foul nature of the beast walking beside him.

“No, for I perceive you have no heart.”

No heart... his own words rang in his head.

Slowly lifting himself up from the mattress Adam sat up and swept his unruly hair from his eyes to focus on the sleeping figure next to him. Thanos's massive body was taking most of the space on the bed and the heat was radiating off of him in waves, it felt almost like an invitation as a chill crept up Adam's spine and he inched closer.

For a moment Adam hesitated. After a moment of quiet contemplation he closed the small distance between them and lowered himself so that he was pressing his ear against Thanos's chest.

Thud, thud.

Adam closed his eyes and adjusted his head so it lay on the Titan's chest more comfortably.

Thud, thud.

“Will you stop squirming?” Thanos' voice sounded loud in the quiet of the room.

“It's so quiet in here your heartbeat is loud enough to keep me awake.”

“No one invited you.”

Adam felt annoyance creep up on him.

“You have calibrated your defenses to ignore me,” he lifted his head from Thanos' chest to defiantly look him in the eye. The Titan pointedly averted his gaze and sneered, but said nothing. Adam pressed his head back to his chest.

Thud, thud.

Neither of them said anything, they both just slowly drifted back to sleep.

Before Adam fell unconscious he felt Thanos' fingers tangle in his hair.

***

Their group work was needed again when Adam's evil side, the Magus, returned. The battle had been intense and at the end of it Adam had banished Magus to the soul world and was left catatonic after it had took every iota of his will power to set things as right as he could. It was eternity who had roused him from that state, demanding him to return to his flesh to save the universe again. He had told Adam he would encounter five beings that would play a significant role in his existence and after the fourth came the last and the most challenging of them all, the terrible good that was in Adam, the Goddess. Again, he had needed Thanos' aid and they had worked closely, side by side, and at the end managed to banish her to the soul world with the Magus.

And because the universe would not deign him the comfort of peace he was soon again faced with a problem, a mistake from Thanos' past, the clones he had created once in his stupidity and the aid he had to give Atlez to ensure the safety of the universe yet again.

Once outside this reality with Gamora, caring for young Atleza while she learned and grew to be the guardian of the reality, Adam had found peace in the quiet and calm only the outside of the reality could offer and had found his friendship with Gamora had deepened. He was ready to spend a good while here, in peace.

But yet again his calm was disturbed.

He sensed that something had happened with the reality, some force had brought an end to it and therefore made Atleza's position as guardian of the universe obsolete. Tiredly he got up from where he was sitting with Gamora, and after a quick glance at her he summoned a portal and walked through it.

He was not surprised to find Thanos and an empty void behind it.

“Thanos, what have you done?” He asked exasperated as he took in Thanos who was kneeling before him with a surprised look on his face.

“Adam Warlock,” he said as he stood up, “Only you could somehow miss the end of the universe. Of course you and Gamora were outside this reality, tending to young Atleza, this actuality's cosmic anchor.”

“A task that was unexpectedly terminated,” Adam said with a frown, “What has transpired?”

Thanos hung his head, almost looking guilty, and told Adam everything about the heart of the universe, the cosmic cancer and the attack of the heroes against him, as well as the destruction of the universe after a moment of anger.

“..and that is how the universe came to and end,” Thanos ended with.

“What next?” Adam asked.

“Next requires time and space, which no longer exist. Only you and I remain.”

Only you and I, the words rang in Adam's head.

“And i suppose I am extremely temporary in your judgement,” he stated. After all the times spent in Thanos's bed, after all the battles they had faced, all the times working together in unison and Adam still didn't trust he could decipher Thanos' intentions.

“Adam Warlock, you have always been part of this universe but inexplicably apart from it,” Thanos said, “That saved you, for the moment, from joining your comrades in oblivion. But I see no reason you should now not share their fate.”

His voice was grave but somehow Adam found his expression to be hesitant.

“Except no one would witness your grand gesture.”

Thanos looked surprised, “I was not aware I had one planned.”

“The security of the void is not your way, Titan,” Adam said.

Though it is what i seek, he thought to himself.

“Did you know, Warlock, I have always found your self-assuredness your most annoying trait?” 

Adam lifted his chin up, “My unique status in this universe has always gained me insights denied to others. That is why I understand you better than, perhaps, you do yourself. Why I have trusted you so many times in the past.”

Thanos looked down on Adam and there was an intense moment where they just stared at each other.

“Grand gestures are costly affair,” Thanos said eventually, “And this one more so than I am willing to pay.”

“Thanos, your past madness has caused the slaughter of millions. But you have also saved billions when universal doom threatened.”

“Noble deeds motivated by necessity,” Thanos said with a sneer.

Adam's expression softened, “Where they? Or were you assisting in righting the imbalance between monsters and those who would do the right thing?”

“No one has ever before accused me of altruism,” Thanos said, distaste clear on his face, “An emetic notion. Have I been deluding myself in believing my entire life has been based on self-interest?”

“Of course. We all deceive ourselves, to a certain extent,” Adam answered quietly as he stepped closer, “And your entire existence had been grounded on deceit. Look at your recent actions, Titan. After the affair of the Infinity Gauntlet you supposedly foreswore universal domination or destruction. You claimed to seek a peaceful existence but feared old enemies might seek vengeance over past wrongs. So you sought to strengthen your own hand so that none might threaten you. But look where this latest quest for power led you,” he lifted his chin up to look at Thanos in the eye, “Not what you expected, is it?”

Thanos was quiet for a moment.

“No, this I did not intend,” he answered slowly, averting his gaze and turning his back to Adam, “I was... was...”

“Tricked,” Adam answered, feeling a strange compassion, “As much by yourself as by he whose power you coveted. Life should be about more than pandering to one's paranoia.”

Thanos' eyes flashed red, “You would so mock me?” he growled, turning back to face Adam.

“I only point out what you know in your heart. Thanos, you have spent centuries chasing the shadows of what you thought you should crave. Each end achieved has proven a disappointment, has it not?” Adam pressed forward, “Have ever you known true satisfaction?”

For a moment something like grief passed Thanos' expression before his face hardened again, “You seek to measure me in terms that apply to lesser beings, Adam Warlock. I am Thanos of Titan, unique unto myself. My name itself means death.”

The strange compassion in Adam's chest turned to something more akin to affection, “Are you not more than a name? I sense you are.”

“What does it matter now?” Thanos sighed, “It is this moment I must deal with. Sacrifice or the void are apparently my options.”

“You were chosen because of your will, Titan.” 

“Chosen and tricked,” Thanos answered with contempt towards himself in his voice, “A poisonous trinket was offered and I foolishly leapt for it.”

Adam hid a smile in his hand, “A ploy you've used on many others. Not easy being on the receiving end, is it?”

“A situation I have not yet accepted.”

“Really?”

“I am still seeking the proverbial loophole.”

“Really?”

Thanos was quiet again for a moment.

“Point taken. If he went to all this trouble to ensnare me, there will be no out. Check mate,” he straightened his back and steeled his expression, “Time to find grace in defeat. Not my strong suit.”

“Thanos, the role you play can have no understudy. What must be done, you alone can accomplish,” Adam lifted his hand to rest it on Thanos's bicep, “Take pride in that.”

Thanos yanked his arm away as his eyes flashed red again, “Spare me your nauseating sentimentality and pity. I chose to play the game and will accept the outcome. Do not try to bestow sainthood upon me, defeat is humiliation enough.”

“True enough, the universe will be a better place without you,” Adam said as Thanos walked away from him, “Yet I will still miss you,” Adam added quietly, thinking Thanos might not have heard him before he came to a halt.

“There has always been something of the fool in you, hasn't there,” Thanos answered, turning back and looking down, not meeting Adam's eyes, “It will not be as it was, you know. Death, I mean. It will now be permanent. Never again will there be any miraculous resurrections. No fooling or bargaining with the great divide. Heroes will no longer be recycled. From this point on, when they fall another will have to take their place.”

Thanos lifted his gaze, “The same will be true for you.”

“I can accept that. In many ways it will be a blessing. I have...” Adam hesitated for a moment, “I have gradually learned the value of a life well spent.”

“I envy you that, Adam. I have accomplished much in this existence but one goal always eluded me. It is not you I hoped to spend my final moments with but our individual prides were too great a barrier to breach,” now there was definitely grief in Thanos' eyes, “Her station was also a severe impediment I never managed to circumvent. And in all honesty, the approaches I chose were rather ill-conceived. I thought I had put this sorrow behind me. Thanos always the deceiver.”

Thanos looked down at his hands, “Especially to his own heart.”

They stood in silence until Thanos lifted his head again and turned to look at Adam, “But enough maudlin sentiment. I...” 

He did not get to finish before Adam interrupted him, “There was another you overlooked in your mad frenzy of absorption, Titan. For she, too, exists in a plane of actuality outside this poor reality. Sometimes trying too hard is the problem. Sometimes surrendering is the only path to victory.” Adam said as she pointed to a tall robed figure behind Thanos.

“Mistress Death...” Thanos whispered in amazement as he turned around.

Her skeletal face turned into that of a woman's as she walked closer to Thanos.

“Thank you, my dearest,” she said in a low, soothing voice as she lowered her hood and let her dark hair fall on her shoulders.

“You spoke,” Thanos said with a tightness in his voice, “Directly to me... I...”

Before he could finish his sentence Death had closed the distance between them. Slowly she reached up to rest her one of her hands on Thanos' shoulder and the other on his cheek. Thanos stared at her open mouthed and closed his eyes when she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

She did not say anything else, just turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

“Farewell, my love,” Thanos whispered after her.

Adam walked up to him and placed his hand again on his bicep.

“Perhaps that is what i spent my entire life seeking,” Thanos said as he turned to look at Adam's hand on his arm.

“Is it enough?”

“It will have to be,” Thanos stated but before he could say anything else Adam had circled around him and was now standing where Death had been just mere moments ago. He looked up at Thanos with a soft look on his face and lifted his hand off Thanos' shoulder to place it on his cheek instead, just where Death's hand had been. His cheek was still cold from her touch.

Adam lifted off the ground so he was face to face with Thanos, not removing his hand he brought his face close to Thanos'. They both stood there frozen for a moment. When Thanos didn't back off Adam pressed their lips gently together and, to his surprise, after a moment of hesitation Thanos answered the kiss.

Adam could feel something wet fall down Thanos' cheek.

“Step back, Adam Warlock,” Thanos said after a moment as he pushed Adam away, “The time has come for the final resurrection.”

Adam landed back on the ground and took a step back as instructed.

“The patterns will be set right,” Thanos said as he removed his helmet and dropped it to the ground, “The cancer will be eradicated from the patient. All shall be as it should be.”

He stepped away from Adam and lifted his arms up in front of him, “How ironic that in the end what Thanos of Titan did best was be a healer.”

Adam could feel the void around him changing, the twinkling stars emerged from the darkness as the universe came back with a rush.

_I can sense the universe resuming its full glory and scope_, he thought to himself, _the icons have returned to their lofty stations and the scales leveled._

_All who fell are once again whole. But I'm not surprised you were devilish in your reconstruction, devious to the end. You seemed to be determined that no one would ever think well of you so you made it so no one remembered what has transpired. Even the most cosmically astute are unaware of your sacrifice, your final grand gesture. Only I remember. An oversight? I wonder..._

Adam flew through space, the light of the familiar stars making his golden skin glow. 

The field of corn was still there, just as Adam remembered, gently waving in the wind and the cabin was glinting in the lazy evening sun. 

Everything was quiet.

Everything was peaceful.

Adam felt an ache in his chest.

He carefully landed next to a tree some steps away from the cabin and picked up Thanos's helm that was laying on the ground next to it.

“Thanos...” He whispered, "From start finish you were a creature of contradictions. When last I met you during the abyss affair, I gleaned you were once again looking for a new and awesome power source. As you had done so many times before. I knew it would, as always, not be what you truly craved. Which was love of sorts I suppose."

Adam dropped the helm on the ground and headed towards the cabin.

"And when you couldn't find it then again the mad anger would boil. I did fear someone would certainly have to pay dearly for this let down," Adam said quietly to himself.

He walked inside, past the first room and headed straight to the stairs. He passed the room with all the monitors that were now quiet. Dark. Lifeless.

When he reached the small bedroom he let his shoulders sag as he sat on the bed and patted the soft mattress under him. It was just as he remembered. The weariness in his bones and the sadness in his heart pulled him down and made him hide his face in one of the massive pillows as he got comfortable.

"But never did i imagine that this someone would be you."

This time he fell asleep alone.


End file.
